You Want A Fresh Start? Well I Want Someone to Love
by KingPiece11
Summary: I anit neva' had someone to love man, shit weak. My boss Cait always be to busy, hammerboy loves his inventions mo' than me, none of these people in Piltovea faithful, it's like you can't find no real relationship out hea. I want someone to love, I want somethin' real man, somethin' to come home too. All I do is work and sleep... Man Fuck. Slice of Life, AU, Female Lead.


**Author's note:** Yo! I am glad you found this fic! Thanks for spending your time reading this! This is a reboot to the original story I Just Want a Fresh Start. I decided to completely rewrite my fic because I found it boring, out of place and honestly bad. Even though this is just a hobby of mine, I take pride writing great chapters for people to read. Again thank you for reading. I have a few warnings before you start.  
 **  
I use the word** **nigga.** I will reference a lot of songs throughout this story and those songs have nigga in it. The dialogue doesn't use nigga at all.

 **Short chapters:** Most chapters will be 1,000 words to 2,000 words max. I hate writing long chapters, it burns me out quickly.

 **I respond to all reviews:** Thanks for reviewing! I don't write for reviews or ask. I write because I like writing about League.

 **Lemons:** Yes.

 **Daily updates:** Nope, I will update when I can.

That's all I got now, please enjoy Ladies and Gentlemen!

* * *

May 24th

5:30 P.M

Piltover Square

* * *

 _"I woke up for some monnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeey, ayy, lil' bitch, too many opps in hea', tell me who you wit!"_ I sang at the top of my damn lungs. The red light turned green as I pressed my gas pedal. _"Just put diamonds on all of my teeth, now they probably think I ain't intelligent, In the homicide unit interrogation, askin' questions, you know I ain't tell 'em shit."_ I rapped as I made a left on hextech lane. Today been some shit I swea'. One, I caught some idiot stealin' in the grocery store, then on patrol wit Cait, some asshat decided to rob a corna' store. Today been fuckin' tirin'... Shit I am ready to go home, smoke me somethin' nice and sleep fo like... eva. I pulled my white sports car into a parking lot with a handicapped picture on the ground.

I put my police badge on my dash and opened my door. I closed my door and looked at the mirror. Shit... I am lookin' good as fuck. My pink hair with a low cut on the left side of my head, piercings on my ear and one at the center of my nose. I anit wea' no make up today because... fuck it. I anit really got no one to impress in my life so fuck lookin' all girly. My outfit was my normal cop uniform, tits a little out, tight pants to show off my curves, and black sneakers. I smiled at my self and headed into the biggest mall at Piltover.

I am shoppin' fo' some new shoes, my sneakers anit cuttin' it man. They are only good for casual shit not chasin' these damn criminals. I need some shoes wit some grip and cushion. The shoes I got on now be makin' me slide around. That shit be blowin' me bruh. Just last week, I was chasin' this dude down a alleyway until my dumbass slipped and slid into a wall like a cartoon. Even though the purp got caught ten minutes lata', Cait and Jayce was laughing at me. I anit take too hard tho'.

Still I need some new shoes... and the only place I get my shoes from is a specific Foot Locker in this mall. My homie Sett is the boss thea' and always be givin' me a discount on the down low. Also he a real cool dude to, he helped me on some things through part of my life. Mostly it was talking bout personal shit but he is the only one who can relate to my struggles out hea' with relationships. Afta walkin fo a minute around the mall I made it to the Foot Locker. I walked in and it wasn't a big store, just a large ass square. Rows of shoes on both sides with clothes in the middle behind the register.

There was a few people in line so I decided to look around to see what looked good. Jordan's, Nike's, Adidas, I like what they got in stock today. I turned around and the line was empty. I walked up to the cash register and waited for Sett to turn around. He turned around with his referee shirt, chain around his neck, black pants and white air forces. "Vi! Well anit this a surprise. How you doin'?" He asked me.

"Shit, life crazy right now. Had a long day at work. I need some Nike's ova thea." I asked.

"I got you, Yasuo! A customer needs help at the register." I made a confused look hearin' that name. Sett always ran this store by himself... he didn't like havin' help.

"Who Yasuo?" I asked.

"He is a... associate of mine. He needed a job, a place to stay... A fresh start pretty much. So I decided to help him out." Sett explained to me.

"Ight well tell him I am ova there wit the Nike's." I said. Sett nodded and went to the back. I walked over to the show rack wit the name Nike's on the top. I sat down and looked at the shoes to see what I wanted.

"Yo! Are you the customer who asked for help?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and... huh...

"Ya, I want those black forces right thea'. Second row, third shoe. Size eight in woman's" This... handsome boy... looked at my shoe for a second. He couldn't reach it because he was a little short but went to the back to probably ask Sett to get it. Still tho... he had some features. First he had some dark grey eyes... fuck. A black pony tail stretched all the way down to his back wit a little beard on his chin... all connected. He gotta be out of state or somthin. His ears were a little long, light brown skin and had a little muscle undaneath that referee outfit.

He was handsome... but if he fuck wit Sett he gotta be a hoe like him.

Or am I jumpin' to conclusions again?

I heard a noise behind me so I pulled out my phone to pretend to do stuff. "I found your shoes mam. Would you like to try them on?" He asked me. I swung my body around on the bench I was sitting on to face him.

"Ya. Let me see one." I said. Yasuo pulled out a shoe from the box, took out the tissue and cardboard and passed it to me. I took off one of my black sneakers and tried on the new one. It took me a minute to put the damn thing on but afta' a struggle it fit perfectly. I got up and walked around for ah bit. "I like it. I wanna buy these." I said wit a smile. Yasuo smiled back as I took off the shoe. I put on my old ones and watched him wrap up the shoe and put back into the box.

I walked up to the counter wit him and decided to... _be nosy_. "So, you from round hea'?" I asked.

"No, I am born and raised in Ionia." He responded.

"Hmm, what made you come to Piltover?" I asked. He chuckled as he put the grey box in to the white bag.

"I always visited here as a kid and made it a goal to live here one day. I met Sett and he let me stay with him." I kept my smile up as he gave me a price. I got my phone out and let the car reader scan my phone.

"Ight well... I guess I'll see you round then homie. Nice meetin' you." I said.

"Likewise." He said back.

"I'ght Sett!" I yelled. I heard him bang on the wall behind the register. I walked out the store and started to think ah little. I mean he is handsome... Not on Sett level but is a damn close second. I sighed as I got onto the escalator to the first floor. Suddenly my phone started to ring knocking me out of my thoughts. I put my bag in my left hand and got my phone out of my back pocket wit my right. "Yo." I answered.

"Vi, will you be available to play tonight?" My boy Jayce askin' to play games tonight.

"Shit what you tryna' play tonite'? I really only got like a few hours befo' I hit my coffin." I responded.

"Heim, Ekko, and your sister noticed you have been playing a lot of Tekken lately. We all bought the game and over the days put practice in. We all want to play with you tonight if you can."

I giggled. These dumbasses bout to get smoked tonite'.

"Ya, I'll play. I'll call y'all on discord when I get on." I hung up and put my phone away.

* * *

After playing wit my friends for a while my bed started to look so attractive to me. "Ight' it was fun, but I am dead tired right now. Imma' play wit you guys lata'." I heard a bunch of bye's as I turned off my PC. I did my normal routine... showa', brushin' my teeth, puttin' on some gym shorts and goin' to bed. I turned off my bath room light and walked back to the kitchen. My apartment wasn't anything special. A living room with a big ass window to see the city in the front, kitchen one bed room and one bath. I sighed as walked to my window.

The good thing is my Apartment... is spacious as fuck.

To spacious... people visit from time to time, but Ion want that...

I unlocked the middle lock on my window and pushed it open. The warm air gently hit my face as the annoyin' sounds of Piltover hit my ears. I sighed again as I put my elbows on the warm bricks and rested my chin on my hands.

Man... I am fuckin' lonely. Friends and shit be cool... little fuck appointments be nice... but I want more. I anit' neva' had someone to love man, shit weak. My boss Cait always be to busy, hammerboy loves his inventions mo' than me, none of these people in Piltovea' faithful, it's like you can't find no real relationship out hea'. I want someone to love, I want somethin' real man, somethin' to come home too. All I do is work and sleep... Man Fuck.

I sighed on more time, closed my window and walked to my room.

Time to get ready for work tomorrow.


End file.
